Heroes and Villains Need Love
by Internetaddict202
Summary: It's been five years since Loki tried to take over Manhattan. S.H.E.I.L.D.S decided to throw a celebration for the Avengers. Agent Maria decides to invite her sister after their mom dies. Phil's sister is also invited along with the Immortal Girl. Thor brings Jane Foster and Loki along, who is put in a cell alone. Secrets are revealed about all the girls and their past. Language
1. Chapter 1 Hannah

_**Hey guys! So, this is my second story. Sorry for a horrible description, but i'll work on that. Anywho, this story has Loki/OC ,Bruce/Another OC , Steve/ My last OC , Hawkeye/Black widow and so forth. So enjoy! Also, sorry for this really sucky first chapter. The others will be great, but I trouble w**_

Chapter 1: Hannah

Agent Maria Hall waited until her boss, Nck Fury, was off the phone. When she heard the click of the phone, she walked in his office. Silence for a moment, then Nick turned to face the young agent.

"What the hell do you want?," was his response.

Maria cleared her throat and looked him in the eye.

"Sir," she said," Our five year anniversery is coming up and...my mom from Arizona died about a week ago. So, my sister's been very lonely and-"

"She can come to the party," Nick responded, giving a rare smile,"We've even invited Phil's younger sister."

Maria excitedly and sadly nodded her head, remebering Phil's death but excited for her sister. As she rushed out the door, Nick called,"Oh, and that young girl will be there, too!" That stuck to the young agent as she remembered the poor,young girl, but forgot about it a few minutes later.

Maria rushed home after work and called her sister, but got only her voicemail.

"_Hello, you've reached Hannah-" _ Maria hung up after the tenth try. It was no use; Hannah wouldn't answer her phone. As she thought of trying to call her the next day, there was a ring of the doorbell. Maria got up and decided to answer it.

When she looked through the peephole, she let out a sherik and flung the door open. There, in the agent's doorway, stood a brown-haired girl with black glasses. She wore a white labcoat and under it was a pale bue dress and held a huge, black dufflebag. Maria knew her as Hannah Hill- the sister of Maria.

"I wanted to call you, but-"

"I just really wanted to visit you after..." Hannah put her head down as her sister hugged her. Then Maria remembered something very important.

"Hannah," Maria asked," I was willing to invite you to-

"The fifth anniversery of the Avengers saving Manhattan?," she asked in a scientific tone.

"How did you know?," the puzzled agent asked as her sister explained hearing her first message before the hour flight to California. Then accepted the invitation as Maria lead the way to the guest bedroom.

Now, it's not just about Maria or her sister, Hannah. It's also about Phil's younger sister, a mysterious girl, Loki, Bruce Bayne, and the whole Avengers team. This an adventure they'd never in a million years forget.


	2. Chapter 2: Forced

Chapter 2: Forced

It was a week and three days before S.H.E.I.L.D.S celebrated the victory of the Avengers. They, of course, would be celebrating in Manhattan. All the agents had already flown to New York, including Nick, Maria and her sister, and the rest of the agents. Maria, afraid of leaving Hannah in their room alone, she took her to help set up. When they arrived to the building the celebration would be at , Tony Stark and Pepper Pots, Tony's assistant and soon-to-be wife, were already decorating.

"Tony!," Maria called as she and Hannah ran up to him.

"Hey Maria, "Tony replied, climbing down a ladder as Pepper approached, " who's the scientist chick?"

Maria glared at him as Hannah stepped from behind her. "I'm Miss Hannah Elizabeth Hill," she said, shaking Tony's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Tony gave a seductive smile to her. "It's with great honor to meet you too, Miss Hill."

Pepper smiled and asked Tony for help with some work. Maria continued to walk with Hannah until they ran into Nick.

"It's a pleasure to meet your sister, Agent Hill," Nick said, giving another smile.

"So, where's the other girls-" "One is flying here tomorrow and the other's at Stark's place next to his glass prison," was the man's response.

Maria raised an eyebrow as Hannah looked at Nick. "Now, why would you need-To keep me from escaping?"

The sisters jumped as a smiling Loki looked at them "Loki, Nick yelled, " why the hell are you here?!"

"He was forced to come here," a man (Thor) said, followed behind was Jane Foster-girlfriend of Thor," to apologize for his evil behavior."

Nick thought for a moment. Where would he put Loki for now? As he thought about this, Tony came up with the suggestion he stay in the glass prison. The others agreed as Loki sat behind Thor.

"Here," Tony said, giving Jane the key," this is the key to open the door to the prison room. You'll know how to open it."

Thor nodded and picked Loki up, walking away. It took a few minutes, but the three finally reached Stark Towers. The prison was on the tenth floor of the building, so it took only a short time for Thor while Jane took the elevator. Finally, they reached the glass prison room, where stood a glass wall filling half the room and control panels.

Thor threw his brother into the prison and locked it up.

"See you later, Loki!," Jane shouted as her and Thor left.

Loki sighed and sat on the floor. He wished he wasn't so lonely, but it's not like anyone cared. As he sat alone, a noise of a key dropping could be heard.

_Must be my idiotic brother _Loki thought to himself. He looked away for a moment, then turned back to see both doors wide open. Loki smiled evilly to himself as he got up. He could feel the thought of him escaping, taking over the whole world.

As he walked, a yell could be heard. All of a sudden, a dark-hooded figure attacked the god and yelled," KILLER!" at the top of it's lungs.

Loki hit and swung at the figure until it fell off. Silence, then a low cry could be heard. The startled young god walked cautiously toward it.

"You killed my brother," the figure spoke, getting to it's knees.

"That agent, Phil?," Loki asked as the person turned to him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Loki looked in shock as a young woman was revealed under the hood. She had the darkest of black hair and the deepest purple of eyes.

Then she spoke, "The name's...Lokia Coulson."


	3. Chapter 3 Lokia and her deal

Chapter 3: Lokia and her deal

Loki stared at the young girl, who was beautiful and as young as him, as she walked from one end to the next.

"Know right away," she spoke," that we are NOT friends!"

With that, she grabbed Loki by the shirt and threw him in a wall. Normally, Loki would have gotten up and fought her, but he just stared at the girl as she talked.

"I should kill you for killing my brother," she said," but I can't bring him back to life, so it won't help by taking another life. You don't know how much it pains to have the only one who cared MURDERED! Having the only person who loved you DEAD forever! I shouldn't explain it to someone who's just a villain."

Loki's heart broke as the girl sank to her knees and cried. The god knew how she felt, but kept his mouth shut until she was done sobbing.

"Look," he said, kneeling next to Lokia,"I never meant to take Phil's life. Heck, I didn't mean to take anybody's life. I just wanted to be a ruler once in my life."

Lokia lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. She stared for a second and then, with a shake of her head, stood up.

"I know you're just trying to butter me up so you can be free," she paused and smiled, " and it's working. Tell you what, i'll let you out for the next few weeks you're in here. In return, we talk for at least an hour to each other."

Loki nodded in agreement as the girl locked the glass prison. She turned before making a move to leave and spoke.

"Know still," she added," we are NOT friends."

Loki rolled his eyes, but he was secretly excited to have a friend. And , as Lokia walked out the door, so was she. Maybe, just maybe, she'd even tell the god her little secret.


End file.
